An Emergency Prank
by LttleDvl
Summary: Power Rangers S.P.D. Prank 1: How to get rid of a group of adoring fangirls. Prank 2: Get revenge on your team leader. Prank 3: Never try to fool a mechanical genius.
1. Fanclub

_Author's notes: This is going to be become part of the '5 Things Challenge', but I have a few ideas and I suspect that my '5 things' will actually be 6. grins evilly._

_In the meantime, I think you should know that I wrote this after I completed chapter 6 of the story 'S.P.D. Premonitions'. I decided to try to write the prank out that Syd recalls and this is what I came up with. I wrote it a while ago, but have just been sitting on it, until Z of The Tate Twins asked me about it. So, here you go, girl!_

_As far as the prank itself goes; do you think they would ever do any such thing? I'll let you decide that ; )_

_Yah, and I don't own Power Rangers either. I just like to play around with the characters! ;)_

_---------------------------------_

This is starting to get ridiculous, Sky thought to himself. He found that he couldn't go hardly anywhere within S.P.D. without being followed by a bunch of other cadets; most of them being younger girl cadets. He heard some faint giggling come from behind him and he clenched his fists in frustration. I swear, if they don't leave me alone, I'm going to commit murder, he thought angrily.

The only places in which he was free of his 'fans' were the command center and the zord bay. And only because those were restricted areas. At least he was mildly safe in his room, although they sometimes waited right outside. One of them had even broken _**into**_ his room once, which had the cadet in question winding up in a rather tight spot as she had managed to break in on Bridge. The Green Ranger had not been amused. Never make Bridge mad, Sky reminded himself. You'll never know what a psychic is capable of.

He heard another giggle and quickened his pace; entering the sanctuary of his room. The door slid closed behind him; leaning back against it, he sighed hugely.

Bridge, stretched out on his bed, looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Getting chased again?"

Sky just shot him an angry glare and flopped down onto his bed; practically growling as he clenched his fists. "I swear, Bridge if they don't leave me alone soon, I'll…" Sky became so frustrated that he couldn't continue.

Bridge dropped his magazine and sat up. "I'm glad that you brought that up. I think I have an idea." He grinned slyly.

Sky just arched his eyebrows in response, wondering what his friend could have come up with now.

-------------------------------

Bridge hopped down off of the ladder, as he finished putting the last piece of his contraption in place. Contraption, only because Sky had no idea what else to call it. He didn't even really want to know what Bridge had made it out of. It looked like someone had wired a bunch of cans together and stuck the whole thing in a box. It was currently hanging upside down, the tops of the cans aiming at the floor below.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sky asked.

"Absolutely. If this doesn't deter a gaggle of giggling girls, I don't know what else will." Bridge answered.

Sky was still a bit reluctant, but he was beginning to grow desperate for some piece and quiet. Just earlier that day, one of his 'fans' had managed to corner him in the shower. How in the hell she had managed to sneak into the boys' locker room during the middle of the day, he had no idea, but as far as he was concerned that was the final straw.

"Alright. I just hope this works." Sky said.

"Trust me it will." Bridge replied just as they heard several footsteps headed their way.

Sky and Bridge darted for the nearest hallway, just around the corner, hidden from view.

"I know he came this way." One girl spoke up.

"I think I saw him talking to that green guy." Another said.

Just as they reached the doorway; Bridge hit a button on his remote control and suddenly twenty cans released their slimy contents unto their unsuspecting victims.

High-pitched girlish squeals rang throughout the hall. Bridge and Sky looked at the girls in question and started laughing.

One of the girls heard them and stalked over to where they were leaning against the wall.

Bridge took one look at the purple and green slime drenched girl and had doubled over laughing. Sliding down along the wall; Bridge sank to the ground, laughing still as the slime dripped from the top of her head to make a squishy splat noise onto the floor.

Sky also had a hard time trying to control his laughter, but at least he managed it a bit better than Bridge. "Sorry." He managed to stutter out between laughs.

"Sorry!" she flushed crimson and balled her fists up. "I should report you, Sky Tate!"

Sky stopped laughing as he recognized her. "And I should report you for being in the boys' locker room."

She just stood there, not saying anything else as the rest of the girls joined them; leaving a trail of slime behind all along the hall floor. Bridge had almost regained control of himself, but doubled up again at their appearance, gasping for air.

One girl glared at both the Blue and Green Rangers. "I think you're both going to be in big trouble for this."

"No, I don't think so." Bridge finally stopped laughing long enough to get himself off of the floor. "If anyone's going to be in trouble here, it's going to be all of you."

"Just how do you figure that?" one girl asked, angrily crossing her arms across her chest.

Sky held up a hand and began to count points off on his fingers. "First, you broke into mine and Bridge's room; a clear violation of S.P.D. regulations."

"Second," Bridge piped up, "harassment of a fellow cadet is also a violation; and believe me, I think chasing someone at every waking hour all over the academy counts as harassment."

"Third," Sky continued "female cadets are not permitted in the boys' bathroom or showers; that's another violation."

Bridge glanced at Sky. "The bathroom? When did that happen?"

"Just this morning." Sky pointed to the first girl who had approached them. "She managed to corner me in the shower. When all I had on was a towel, no less." His face flushed slightly.

"Well, that at least was worth it." She retorted smugly as Sky turned redder.

Bridge stepped between them. "Look, I think this is starting to get out of hand. You all could wind up in serious trouble by what you're doing. I don't think Sky really wants to see you all get expelled."

"You want to bet on that?" Sky muttered under his breath.

Bridge frowned at him slightly. "How about we call a truce? You guys stop chasing Sky all over the place, and we'll make sure that, um…" he pointed at the slime covered girls "something like _**that**_ doesn't ever happen again."

"You wouldn't." one girl spoke up.

"Oh he would." Sky replied. "Never mess with a scientific computer genius who also happens to be psychic."

Bridge turned towards Sky. "Thanks!"

The first girl stepped forward. "Alright, truce. We won't chase you around anymore. I'd have to say that after this mess…" she flung some of the slime off herself; parts of it landing on both the wall and the floor "I really don't want to find out what else you're capable of."

Grinning, Bridge and Sky briefly glanced at each other.

"Ok, so how do we get this stuff off?" one girl asked.

"It just washes right off." Bridge replied. He pulled out a small bottle of water and dumped some of it onto the spot of slime that the cadet had flung on the wall. "See…" he stopped when the slime spot didn't budge an inch. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh!? What do you mean by 'uh-oh'?" one girl almost yelled.

"Bridge…" Sky started to sound agitated.

"I don't understand." Bridge peered closer at the slime as he poked it with his finger. "It's supposed to come off. At least that's what the recipe said."

"Recipe?" Sky really didn't like the sounds of where this was going.

"Yah, I was going through the archives and found out about this stuff. It was really popular about 20 years ago. Can you believe it was actually made as a kid's toy? There was even a TV show that would dump it on people all the time. But of course, it's not around anymore, so I looked up how I could make it, but a couple of the ingredients don't exist now, so I had to substitute…oh." Bridge stopped himself and looked sheepishly back at Sky and the girls. "Perhaps I shouldn't have tried to substitute anything?"

"Ugh." Sky placed his hand on his forehead. "Bridge..."

Bridge shrugged. "Sorry. I had no idea this would happen." He turned towards the girls. "Honestly. I thought it was just going to come right off."

"Well, now what do we do?" a girl asked.

"Um…" Bridge began.

"Nothing." Sky butted in. "You all get cleaned up. If you can't get it out of your clothes or…" he cringed slightly "your hair, let Bridge know. I'm sure he can reverse engineer something that will break this stuff down." Sky looked pointedly at Bridge. You'd better, he thought intently, hoping that Bridge would pick up his thought.

From the look on the Green Ranger's face, Sky was pretty certain that he had.

The girls turned and began to shuffle away.

"What about all of…" Bridge pointed at the mess in the hall.

"Let's just hope the custodial staff never figures out who's responsible." Sky replied.


	2. Payback's a Bitch

Jack woke; stretching and yawning hugely. He rubbed his eyes briefly then peered at the bright sunlight pouring in through his windows. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Absently scratching, he began to gaze around looking for his uniform when he realized with a start the glaring absence of the color red. He stared at the wall before him, even the wide red stripe which banded the four walls was missing.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought frantically. Glancing around, he noticed a distinct lack of _anything_ in this room; as if it didn't have an occupant. _'Where am I? How did I get here?' _He grew increasingly alarmed as he tired to force his sleep-addled brain to figure out what happened. _'I phased; that has to be it.'_

It had only happened once before, he had told Z that he had phased accidentally while sleeping. He could only assume that he must have had a dream that caused him to subconsciously trigger his genetic ability. He probably phased right through his bed and the floor and wound up in an empty dorm room on one of the levels below his. _'At least the room is unassigned. The question is; how far down am I?'_

He began to reach for his morpher, intending to contact Z when he realized that it wasn't there. Just like the rest of his things weren't there either. "Damn," he grumbled quietly. _'Now what?'_

He started for the door, then stopped abruptly upon the realization that he hadn't a single thread to grace his body. _'Oh great, just great. And here I thought it was so cool to sleep in the buff.'_

Normally, he never had to think about phasing his clothes or other objects; as long as he was in direct physical contact with something, it would phase with him automatically. There were limits of course; large objects he couldn't phase, such as vehicles and the like. Though Z had wanted him to try it just once, he'd flatly refused to phase another person. Objects were one thing, there was no evidence to suggest that they suffered from his phasing, but a living, breathing person...no; Jack was not going to try it. He didn't know if his powers could work on another person or not and he refused to have any of his friends act as lab rats to find out.

"Shit." Looking around he spied the computer console in the corner of the room. He quickly trotted over to it and brought up the messaging system. _'Does this thing tie in to our morphers?'_ He highly doubted it. _'How am I going to do this? I don't even know where everyone is right now; I can't go calling every place within the Academy. Who can I call that won't attract a lot of attention?'_

His fingers began to fly over the keys as he suddenly had his answer. He fidgeted as he waited impatiently for the image of the other person to appear on the screen.

"Hello? What can I...Jack?" Boom's voice sounded stunned. "What are you doing calling me? Not that I mind or anything; it's nice to get a call, but why didn't you just come by the lab?"

Jack sighed hugely, "Boom, I've got a bit of a problem. Can you get a hold of Z for me, please?"

"Uh...sure! Um, how do you want me to find her for you?"

"Is there anyway you can patch this through to her communicator?"

"I don't see why not. Hang on!"

The screen went blank suddenly and Jack only heard bits of static at first, then nothing. "Hello? Boom?"

"Jack?" Z's voice came through the speaker, but no image appeared on the screen. _'Of course not, you idiot, our communicators transmit audio frequency only, not video.'_

"Z, I've got a problem and I need your help." He vaguely thought he heard some strange sounds coming through her communicator. He shrugged them off without further thought.

"Really? What kind of problem?" Jack thought that Z's voice was oddly smug and the strange noises sounded suspiciously like muffled laughter.

"Z, what the hell is going on? Where are you at? Who's that laughing?"

"Um; no wheres. You must be hearing some stuff from the TV in the background." A brief burst of definite snickering could be heard.

"Z..." Jack began, annoyed. Suddenly, things began to make a lot more sense. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me?" came the innocent reply, "I swear Jack; I didn't do a thing."

"Yah, because we did all the work..." the statement was quickly cut off and Jack could hear the faint sound of scuffling.

"Okaaaay...so what did the _rest_ of the team do then?"

"Payback's a bitch, isn't Jack?" Sky's voice came through the line loud and clear.

'_I'm going to kill them. I'm going to murder them all. Right after I get out of here and find some clothes...' _His thoughts stopped abruptly as he realized that he could clearly hear laughter coming not from the computer console, but from the opposite side of his door.

Growling, he started for the door once more, but halted, wheeling quickly and snagging the sheet from his bed, wrapping about himself before he stepped outside.

Right into the B-Squad Common Room, coming face-to-face with his team. With Z holding her morpher open and Syd giggling like mad while Sky attempted to keep Bridge's gales of laughter quiet.

"Just what is all this about?"

All pretenses of keeping straight faces and laughs under control broke in that instant. Z was giggling as madly as Syd was before, the Pink Ranger stuffing her face in a pillow while her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Bridge completely lost it, doubling up as he lay on the floor beneath Sky, gasping and wheezing as Sky had to keep himself from tumbling over as well, clutching his stomach and snickering madly.

Jack threw his hands up in exasperation. "Alright! What the hell is all this about? Where are my things? Where the hell are my **clothes**?"

"Payback. Just as Sky said."

He turned toward whom he had always assumed up to this point was his best friend. "Z..." he growled.

"You were being an ass, Jack. You thought we forgot about that?" Sky spoke up.

Jack glared at the Blue Ranger. "You mean to tell me this is about when I was bossing you guys around?" Sky nodded. "That was weeks ago!"

"Perfect time to get you back," Syd replied as she put her pillow aside, "You weren't going to be expecting it."

Jack counted to ten. Then he counted to one hundred. _'I will not kill my teammates. They're needed to defend the city. And I'm sure there's a reg somewhere that prohibits the murder of fellow cadets. Even if it is well justified.'_

He glared at each of them in turn; earning another round of snickering and giggling from Sky and Syd respectively, though his icy look was totally wasted on Bridge who continued to writhe on the floor. _'Good god, he's going to die from lack of air. I swear he's starting to turn blue.'_

"Z," Jack spoke quietly, "Can you _please_ bring me my clothes? And for God's sake, can someone stop Bridge's laughing? We don't need two Blue Rangers."

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own a bit of it, I just like to play around with the characters._


	3. Backfire!

Bridge breezed into his room and came to a halt when he spotted a large package sitting in the middle of his bed. Curious, he made his way over and skimmed the note that rested on top of the box; _To our fav Green Guy._

"Huh, wonder who it's from?" He shrugged absently and ripped open the package. Nestled inside was some odd gadget he'd never seen before. His jaw opened slightly in awe as he took in the sight of it. "Cool!"

He immediately cleared a spot on his already impossibly crowded desk and eagerly retrieved his new gift and set it gingerly on the desktop. _I wonder what it does? _He spied the familiar bits of a toaster and some long metal strings that ran from the toaster's underside up along a fret board to a tuning head. _Oh, I guess it plays music while it toasts. Double cool!_ He studied it further; finally noting the long skinny board it was mounted on; _Wheels? It must be self-propelled! _

Bridge thought he would pass out from sheer joy. He'd always longed for a toaster that could follow him everywhere he went, but trying to hold a toasty appliance would prove difficult in the midst of combat, even for a Ranger.

He leaned over the machine, poking, prodding and twisting knobs in an effort to turn it on. _Gotta be a power switch here somewhere, I might have to do some rewiring to make it more accessible though..._

------------------------

Jack was starting to grow impatient. Their plan didn't seem to be working as they hadn't heard one peep from the Green Ranger since he'd entered his room nearly an hour ago. "What the heck could he be doing in there?"

"He's probably dissecting the thing by now. I told you this was a bad idea," Sky glanced up from his book to peer at the Red Ranger, "I knew he'd either never fall for it or he'd be trying to fix it to make it work."

The door to Bridge's and Sky's room hissed open and Bridge squeezed through the narrow space before the door had fully retracted. "Guys! You gotta check this out! This is so cool!" He turned back towards the room, then glanced over his shoulder and motioned to his teammates when he saw that none of them had budged an inch. "Come on! It's awesome!"

Though Sky didn't say it aloud, he shot a look of 'told you so' to each of his fellow conspiring teammates.

Jack sighed and admitted a silent defeat at their plan-gone afoul. "Sure, Bridge. What have you got?"

Syd and Z exchanged a quick glance after Jack stared them down, indicating that they'd 'better follow too since they were in on this plan after all'.

Sky followed in mild amusement, having told the other three Rangers they were out of their minds for even trying such a trick in the first place. He smirked as he prepared to enjoy the look of defeat on Jack's face.

"Okay!" Bridge turned to face his friends as he stood next to his desk, "So I came back to my room after training, right? And I found this large box with a note that said something about favorite Green Ranger or something of that sort, I don't remember exactly, but it was a very nice thing to..." he quickly shifted gears as he noted the matching sets of rolled eyes, "Anyways, turns out someone gave me a really cool gadget! Want to see how it works?"

Syd and Z could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at their teammate as Jack nearly choked and sputtered as Sky tried not to laugh out loud.

"Uh, Bridge? I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Jack began.

"Why not...?" But it was already too late; Bridge had already flipped a switch that Jack was _quite_ certain hadn't been there before as the lights flickered briefly and there was a sudden spark as the contraption began to spew oily smoke and burst into flames.

"Shit!" Sky sprinted for the nearest fire extinguisher, which happened to be on the opposite side of the common room as Bridge attempted to beat the flames out with any nearby object he could find. Jack moved in to help him, but there wasn't much he could do other than to shove the rest of Bridge's things off the desk so they wouldn't catch fire as well.

"I'll get some water!" Z yelled.

"No!" Bridge shouted back, "Water doesn't work on electrical fires; it'll only cause more damage!"

"Then unplug it!" Syd screamed.

"Its wireless!"

_Just great! _Jack groaned mentally, _Cruger's going to have our asses for attempting to burn the Academy down!_ "Sky! Where's the damn..."

"Move!" Sky yelled as he charged back in and quickly dowsed the contraption, the desk, a part of the floor and parts of Bridge and Jack as well.

When he stopped spraying, Jack glared at him. _Why does this seem so familiar? _he mentally groaned as he attempted to wipe the white stuff off his jacket. "Perhaps you should re-read the handbook section on the proper usage of a fire extinguisher."

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"Hey! This is kind of cool!" Bridge was distractedly poking a mass of foamy mess on his arm when Sky's last words finally seemed to sink in. "What was a bad idea?"

Jack groaned, resigning himself to the fact that Sky would never let him live this one down. "Bridge," he took a large breath and glanced briefly at the girls before continuing, "It was a joke. We were trying to confuse you by giving something that couldn't possibly work; figuring you'd finally be stumped by _something_," he shrugged, "It didn't seem to work. Sorry." Sky looked smug as he mock-holstered the extinguisher. Jack sighed again, "And Sky tried to tell us that too. Sorry."

Bridge seemed confused, "But...I don't understand..."

Jack cringed as he faced the possibility that Bridge would probably be crushed at the idea of his friends trying to play a trick on him. Just as he was about to try to reassure his teammate though, Bridge spoke up.

"But it should've worked. I knew it was faulty to begin with; I mean all the wires weren't properly grounded and the power supply wasn't hooked up at all..."

Four groans echoed throughout the small dorm room.

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own a bit of it; I just like to play around with the characters._


End file.
